


(Un)Mutual

by uritaeyeon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Flash Fiction, Gen, friendship!aokuro, hint of aomomo, hint of kuromomo - Freeform, mention of momoi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AT. Flash fiction. Dia memanggil Kuroko kemari, mau bicara soal Satsuki katanya. [KuroMomoAo]</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Un)Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: AT, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> A/N: I miss this blue-pink couple very much especially KrMm.

"Maaf, apa aku terlambat?"

Aomine menghentikan _dribble_ -nya pada bola oranye di tangannya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis tatkala melihat sesosok pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya berada di luar lapangan dengan napas yang sedikit terengah. Dia menaruh bola basketnya di pinggir lapang dan langsung menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya yang diundangnya ke sini pagi tadi.

"Oh, Tetsu. Aku tak menyangka kau benar-benar datang," katanya ramah.

"Kerja kelompokku diundur, jadi aku masih bisa menemui Aomine- _kun_ saat paginya."

"Aa, begitu rupanya."

Kuroko menatap mantan _partner_ -nya itu diam. Tidak biasanya pemuda gelap di hadapannya ini mengajaknya bertemu, apalagi di lapangan basket taman seperti ini. Dari _e-mail_ -nya tiga jam yang lalu, pemuda yang merupakan pemain bayangan Seirin itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tak biasa; entah apa itu, tapi yang pasti perasaannya tak pernah salah.

"Aomine- _kun_ , boleh kutahu kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu?"

Pemilik nama Daiki itu tersenyum miris, dia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak pada lapangan yang sempat dia pakai lima menit yang lalu sebelum kembali beralih menatap iris biru menuntut milik mantan rekan setimnya dulu.

"Ini soal Satsuki."

**X.x.X**

**.**

**(Un)Mutual © Sha**

**.**

**X.x.X**

Mereka berdiri agak jauh dari lapangan berdinding jaring itu. Aomine masih tampak ragu, terbukti dengan pandangan matanya yang terlihat tak fokus.

"Soal ... Satsuki- _san_?"

_Heh ... 'Satsuki-san' katanya._

"Ya, soal gadis itu," balasnya. _Ace_ Touou itu maju selangkah dan menepuk pelan bahu kiri Kuroko. Bibirnya masih tak melepaskan senyum yang sempat dia pasang semenit yang lalu—kedua ujung bibirnya tampak dipaksa ke atas.

Dia menghela napas berat, sebelum akhirnya mengutarakan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan pada teman SMP-nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong jaga dia dan jangan pernah menyakiti hatinya ..."

.

.

.

.

.

Alis biru muda itu tertaut sempurna, sedikit tidak paham.

"Maksudnya?"

"Mau sekuat apapun aku mencoba, dia tetap akan melihatmu. Hatinya hanya akan terisi olehmu. Tapi dia gadis yang cengeng, jadi jangan buat dia menangis, Tetsu."

Kuroko bergeming dengan mulut terkunci mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia tahu apa sebenarnya inti pertemuan mereka kali ini.

"Kau yang memenangkan hatinya ... tolong jaga dia sebaik yang kau bisa."

Dia yang beriris biru muda hanya mampu tersenyum tipis, tak ingin menunjukkan ekspresinya terlalu jelas—seperti biasanya. Mulutnya terbuka, ingin berbicara sesuatu kalau saja Aomine tak menyelanya duluan.

"Jangan meminta maaf," sahabat Satsuki sejak kecil itu menelan ludahnya sendiri, "selamat atas hubungan kalian. Semoga langgeng. Kau tahu? Satsuki sangat bahagia; dia bahkan tak membiarkanku tidur tadi malam."

Meski nada yang digunakan Aomine terdengar _senang_ , sedikit banyak hati Kuroko tercubit sakit.

Dia hanya mampu menunduk, memutus kontak mata yang terjalin hampir dua menit lamanya.

"... terima kasih, Aomine- _kun_. Aku pasti akan membahagiakannya."

Tubuh tegap itu berbalik, mengundang tanda tanya besar pada pemuda berambut biru langit di sana. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menjauh, berniat untuk kembali masuk ke lapangan berdinding jaring itu dan memainkan bola oranye miliknya sampai puas.

"Kau boleh pulang. Terima kasih sudah mau repot-repot datang ke sini," bola basketnya diambil, lalu di- _dribble_ pelan menuju ring di sisi lapangan yang lain. Kepalanya tak mau repot-repot menoleh pada Kuroko yang kini menatapnya lirih.

"Maaf ... kalau tingkah Satsuki- _san_ membebanimu. Aku pulang, permisi."

Alas sepatu yang beradu dengan tanah terdengar jelas di telinga Aomine—namun dia berusaha menulikan indera pendengarannya. Dia bahkan tak peduli apa Kuroko tersinggung dengan perkataannya barusan atau tidak; karena dia sendiri pun masih belum bisa menutup lubang di hatinya yang terluka.

 _Tidak apa-apa_ , Aomine berujar dalam hati, _aku tidak salah, kan? Aku menyelamati dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupku, apalagi Satsuki. Gadis yang takkan pernah bisa kulupakan._

Bola di tangannya masuk ke dalam ring dengan tembakan andalannya.

_Masih menjadi sahabatnya saja ... seharusnya aku sudah puas ..._

**Owari**


End file.
